custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe
The Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe is an alternate universe where Toa Jovan and his team failed to recover the Mask of Life, and where Mata Nui died as a result. History Early Differences The early history of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe was deceptively similar to that of the Core Universe. The only difference in the first 20,000 years was that Velika was known to have granted the denizens of the Matoran Universe the ability to feel romantic attachment towards one another. The Restoration However, when Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, when Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, that she had created from Energized Protodermis. The Fall Hara Vel governed the Matoran Universe for about 1,000 years, with the vast majority of its denizens unaware of the change, with the exeption of Makuta Teridax, the Order of Mata Nui, and a few others. During this time, Teridax began to plot his takeover of the universe, and the Order of Mata Nui began to disintegrate, leaving only its most loyal core intact. In addition, Noctus began to gather a small group of elite warriors called the Blackfire Knights. Then, suddenly, Noctus, after more than 1,000 years of serving Vel, lured Cadun to his death, before killing Nahrma and obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. The Robot collapsed into Aqua Magna's sea and its population evacuated the Robot. Teridax, Toa Helryx, Makuta Mutran, Makuta Gorast, and the inhabitants of Metru Nui were among those killed. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. The First Abyssal Invasion But beneath the Matoran villages, in the depths of the Mata Nui Robot's shattered frame, a new threat gathered. After his rebellion, Noctus retreated deep into the Robot's depths and began to build an army out of the remains of the Blackfire Knights and the creatures created by the mutagenic seawater that leaked into the caverns and tunnels of what became known as the Abyss. After 500 years of preparation, the Demonic armies errupted onto the surface, with Noctus, who had dubbed himself Nocturnus, at their head. Nocturnus's forces tore their way through all who stood in their way. But the Avatars were able to lure the bulk of the Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnu's soul inside a obelisk of obsidian. After the defeat of the Demonic armies, the Avatar of Life created the Sentinels of Light, led by Toa Asceli, to watch over the Matoran and act against possible threats. The First Era of Peace For the next 3,000 years Matoran life fell into a steady rhythm, tending their crops and rebuilding the villages destroyed in the First Abyssal invasion. During this time tensions between the Avatars came to a head before erupting into warfare. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The battles came to a head when the Demon Syverr, Nocturnus's lieutenant, aided by the rebuilt Abyssal forces, managed to free his master, and attack the Avatars at their weakest. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the Abyssal army. After the initial battles, the Avatars were able to cut the Demonic off from the Abyss, preventing reinforcements from reaching the Abyssal lines. After a failed attempt to open a second gateway to the Abyss, Noctunus gathered his forces and launched a final, all-out attack on the Avatars. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace During the next 1,000 years, the surviving Matoran and Toa rebuilt their villages, as well as developing defenses in case of a third invasion. From the city of Nehriim, the newly founded Nehriim Council governed the Matoran, and dispatched Toa to guard remote villages. During this time, the Sentinels of Light began to intervene more regularly in potentially dangerous situations. Post-Abyssal War 1,000 years after the Abyssal War ended, the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir. Headed by Makuta Saakhral, the Brotherhood began to prepare to conquer the continent of Onuuss, constructing a large fortress on the mainland. Also during this time, the Nehriim Council began to assemble a small unit of Toa in preparation for the Brotherhoods' inevitable quest for power. During this time, the Sentinels of Life recruited their most talented member, a female Toa of Ice named Kaalii. After several months of searching, Kzanex, a servant of the Brotherhood, discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's base. Saakhral dispatched Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base and kill everyone in it. Kyaele attacked the base and killed almost everyone in it, except for two Toa, Deferan, a Toa of Air, and Kaalii, who escaped during the chaos. The two Toa flee but are discovered by Kyaele, who captures Kaalii, who is brought back to the Brotherhood's base on the island of Xinthraxus. As the Sentinels of Light's base burned, a veteran Toa of Fire named Verrnec, prepared to answer the Nehriim Council's call to duty after 1,000 years spent wandering Onuuss in self-imposed exile. After several days of travel, he is attacked by several mercenaries and Rahkshi. After defeating them, he is intercepted by several members of the Order of Mata Nui, which has begun to rebuild itself after nearly being destroyed during The Fall. During a patrol, Verrnec and Ahkir, a Toa of Sonics, encounter Deferan, who escaped Kyaele. The group returns to the Order's camp and the Order's leader, Krakua, decides to attack the Brotherhood base. Verrnec and Narev, a Toa of Plantlife, leave for Nehriim to protect the city soon afterward. While Narev and Verrnec journey to the city, the Order of Mata Nui launch their attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta's base, and began fighting their way through its tunnels and shafts. After several days of travel, Verrnec and Narev arrive in Nehriim and are brought to the Nehriim Council, who decide to mobilize Nehriim's forces to combat the Brotherhood. The next day, the leader of the council, Turaga Biros begins a speech rallying the inhabitants of the city, but is shot and killed by the "Reaper", one of the world's deadliest assassins. After gunning down Biros, 'Reaper' is attacked by Verrnec, Narev, and the city guard. During the fight, 'Reaper' nearly kills Verrnec, but is shot through the arm by Ferum, a freelancing bounty hunter, and is blown off the building on which they are fighting by Verrnec. After the battle, Turaga Furmasa, the deputy leader of the council, discusses how to conduct the war against the Brotherhood with the Toa and Ferum. Meanwhile, Kaalii is brought to Saakhral, who decares that he has the perfect use for her. TBA Known Inhabitants Current Toa * Ahkir * Brialla * Carrun * Deferan * Barrinus * Tiyona * Kaalii * Lurvus * Narev * Tahlis * Verrnec Turaga * Furmasa * Garvan Matoran * Bantev * Chizorax Makuta * Icarax * Kyaele * Rahvax * Saakhral * Venthraxina Demons * Xithax * Cyinox Other * Derxes * Dihrum * Ferum * Kzanex * Tenras * Veranahk * Vintul * "Reaper" * "Retribution" Former Toa * Cadun-Deceased * Nahrma-Deceased * Asceli-Deceased Turaga * Biros-Deceased Matoran * Sazan-Deceased * Pohlic-Deceased Demons * Nocturnus-Trapped in pocket dimension * Pyrofex-Trapped in pocket dimension * Syverr-Deceased Avatars * The Avatar of Life-In suspended animation * The Avatar of Death-Deceased * The Avatar of War-Deceased * The Avatar of Revenge-Deceased * The Avatar of Destruction-Deceased * The Avatar of Pride-Deceased * The Avatar of Peace-Deceased * The Avatar of Rage-Deceased * The Avatar of Courage-Deceased Other * - Trivia * Originally, DarkStalker719 planned to set his stories on a world of his own design, but scrapped the idea when he realized that he had no good way of explaining the presence of Skadi, Matoran, and the Brotherhood of Makuta * Much of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe's early story comes from a set of battles done with DarkStalker719's Bionicles. However, he cut a large part of them from the history, including a second civil war for the Avatars, as they made it too convoluted * DarkStalker719's universe's name is intentionally unexplained, as it comes from a story DarkStalker has planned * Most of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe's characters began their existence as MOCs, and DarkStalker719 built the story around them Category:User:DarkStalker719 Category:Universes